The present invention relates generally to funnels and more specifically to self mixing funnels.
For many applications, it is necessary to mix liquids such as oil and gasoline. Such mixtures of oil and gasoline are required for use in many two-cycle engines such as utilized in chain saws, snowmobiles, and the like. Prior to the present invention, oil was often mixed with gasoline by dumping the oil and gasoline into a container and then by shaking the container. However, for various factors including the weight of the container with the gasoline and oil therein, such a procedure often did not result in a thorough mixing of the oil and gasoline. Further, prior attempts to provide structures for mixing gasoline with oil have proved to be similarly deficient in not thoroughly mixing oil, by not providing ease of operation, and like reasons. Thus, a need has arisen for a self mixing funnel which overcomes these many deficiencies.